Did somebody say Dursley?
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: Dudley Dursley woke up one afternoon to the sound of his yougest son Harry screaming his lungs out. WILL YOU SHUT IT! Harrys sister Sahaira yelled. Harry was reading a letter Dudley couldnt beleve it all his kids were...magical!R
1. Sahara like the desert?

Dudley Dursley has been married for four years. He found out seven and a half months ago that Racheal was going to have their fist child. He found out two minutes ago that he was a father to a beautiful baby girl.

"Mr.Dursley?" Dudley came back into reality. "A girl." He mumbled under his breath. "A baby girl." He smiled broadly and turned to Racheal. "I love you." He said leaning down for a kiss.

"Mr.Dursley?" The nurse said for the second time. Dudley turned towards her.Yes? is what he ment to say but all that came out was, "bash a-buhclop." The nuse laughed.

"Would you like to cut the abilicole cord?" She finally asked holding a small pink thing (which in his oppion made alot of noise) out in front of him. Dudley nodded. The nusre hadn't him a pair of scissors. He took the pair of scissors and put them at the edge of the infants stomach. He couldn't bring himself to cut the child. The new family member.

"It's all right it won't hurt her." Dudley nodded and put the scissor blades around the long pink cord again. He closed his eyes and quickly cut the cord. The baby that before was making popping noises stopped and stared and Dudley. Then she smiled. "Sh-she smiled at me!" Dudley said putting a hand in his wifes foot.

"I'm sorry Mr.Dursley but she isn't strong enough to control her muscles, not yet anyways." The doctor said walking back in the room. The nurse took the baby agan. She carried her over to a table. To the left of the table was a cabinet. She pulled the cabinet open. It was full with white blankets and pink hats on one side and blue on the other.

"Dudley come here." His wife said holding her hand out. Dudley had almost forgotten about her. He quickly walked to her side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"She's beautiful." Is all he could make out. The rest was cut off the sound of the crying baby. Dudley smiled and kissed Racheal.

The nurse came back about one minute later holding the infant which was now wrapped up. "Do you have a name yet?" The docter asked. She was writing on some papers and observing the nures work.

"Yes." Racheal said. "Her name is Sahaira. spelt, S-A-H-A-I-R-A." Dudley said still not taking an eye off his daughter. "Like the Sahaira desert?" The doctor said while passing a form to Dudley. "Yes thats were she was cincived." Dudley said not thinking. He looked up at the docter. She stared at him with awkward eyes.

"Sorry." He mummbled to his wife as he leaned down and tokk the child from her and handed her the form. which she signed with a shakey hand.

The reason I'm telling you this is because I thought it would be better to start from the well, start. For this is a story of a very talented little girl named Sahaira Dursley and her bestfriend Emma Potter. She did not know that Emma was realated to her in anyway. Or not until.. well I'll get to that later. But I think now is the time to tell you about how Sahaira grew up.

It was late August and Sahaira could smell the turkey in the oven. Three cars had just pulled up in the front. Sahaira did not know who was in them.

She was hanging on the window sill for support. She still had trouble standing. The doorbell rang. This scared Sahaira and she let go of the sill. She fell backwards towards the corner of the coffee table. She was going to hit her small delicate head. But that very Thanksgiving was the first of the weird things that started the life of young Sahaira Dursley, who at the moment was only eight-teen months old.

Sahaira had started to cry the second she let go of the sill. Her parents were already coming around the corner when they saw her falling. Dudley tried to hurry catch her but there was no need. Sahaira 'some how' hovered and landed softly on the blanket beside the table. Dudley had swore that he kept her blanket in her crib and was broken minded by the mystory. Him and Racheal finally came to the conclusion that Sahaira had some how taken it out and some how rolled in the air so she would land on it.

These some how's continued through out Sahaira's life. But Dudley came to the conclusion that he never wanted to come to the day Harry his son had turned six when 'some how' he ended up finding his presents nad opening them when they were on the top shelf in the closet. The reason this was suspisius was because Sahaira had been tryig to get them down for days and got so mad that she said that she would get them down and give them to Harry too.

The conclusion Dudley had come to was that Sahaira was a (oh how I hate to say it) a witch. Dudley dreaded the day that Saihaira turned ten knowing that he only had a year until the letter came.


	2. The letter

"Dad theres an owl out die." Sais Sahaira. It was June, Friday the sixteenth. Exactly a week before Sahairas birthay. Dudley signed. 86 days until September the first. That's how long Sahaira will be bugging him about being a witch. Eight year old Harry went and opened the window. The beautiful bird flew in and landed on the table.The bird held out it's leg. "OOOOO. There's a note. What a weird way to send mail." Sahaira said taking the note of the birds leg. "Thank you." She said handing the bird a peice of bacon.

She read the front of the note.

_**Miss S.Dursley**_

_**Biggest room upstairs**_

_**Evergreen crest.**_

_**London**_

"How in the world did they know I lived in the biggest room upstairs?" She said flipping the envolope over. There was a coat of arms with four pictures: On the top left a golden lion with a crimson in the background. On the top right a green serpent with a silver background.On the bottom right a black and whit badger with a blue background. On the bottom right a black raven with a yellw background, and in the very center in the coat of arms an unpercase **H. **There was words along the bottom they were a different language they read:Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.

"Weird." Is all she said. She slowly ripped the envolpoe open and read aloud.

Yours, sincererly  
Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets od plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of procective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beats and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

_"_W-what in hell is this!" Sahaira exclaimed throuwing the letter across the room. "Must be some joke." She said smiling nerviously. Dudley shook his head and stood up.

"It's not a joke" He said putting his hand ion his forehead. "Your uncle Harry, The on your named after." He said pointing at Harry who wasn't even listening. "But he was also a wizard. Both his parents were wizards. His god parents his friends his well, everything. He attended that school." Dudley said staring into Sahaira's bright blue eyes.

Out of no where Sahaira started screaming. Dudley covered his ears and started down at the screaming Sahaira. "OK OK WE KNOW YOUR EXITED BUT BE QUIET."

Sahaira closed her mouth and after a few seconds looked like she was going to burst. "Go out-side if your going to scream!!" Racheal yelled standing up and pionting at the door.

Then she gave her famous _why? _look. Dudley smiled and hugged her whispering in her ear. "Don't worry. She can come home for Christmas and Easter." She pulled away looked in his eyes.

Shaking her head and walking away was Racheal way of saying _I don't like the idea but then again what ever makes her happy. _Dudley smiled as he sat back down. He picked up his coffee and almost took a sip, before falling off his chair and pouring the searing hot coffee all over himself. "COULD HAVE WARNED US!" Dudley yelled at the door leading to the backyard were his daughter was screaming her head off.


	3. The party

A week later was Sahaira's birthday. Sahaira had finally calmed down a bit. She had already been taken to get her things by the a woman that used to live by Mr.Dursley named Mrs.Figg.

July 18

"I'm a squib." Mrs.Figg anwsered Sahaira. She had asked if Mrs.Figg was a witch like she was. "A squid?" Mrs.Figg shook her head. "A sqib. It means I had magical parents but I'm not magical."

July 24 (Sahaira's 11 birthday party)

"MOM!" Sahaira yelled when she woke up that morning. "MOM WE HAVE TO START SETTING UP. YOU START MAKING THE CAKE!"

Racheal slowly got up off the bed and crept down the stairs towards the kitchen. After cleaning her hands and putting her hair back in a ponytail she started taking the ingredients to the strawberry-chocolate cake that she was making.

With in four hours the housed smelled of chocolate it loked like a rainbow from all the streamers and balloons and it sounded like a concert the music was so loud.

With in the few minutes the door bell was ringing. "Coming." Sahaira yelled running for the door. It was her best friend Kaylee. "KAY!!!" She yelled pulling at Kaylee's arm giving her permision to come in. "Who all is coming?" Kaylee asked sitting down on the couch next to Sahaira who started laughing. "What?" Kaylee said looking behind her to see if Sahaira's parents or brother was watching.

"Actually i never really invited people i just told people that i was having a party and for people to show up!! I have no clue if it's going to work or not!"

Kaylee had a look of shock on her face. "But didn't your parents give you a limit of how many people?" Sahaira shook her head. Kaylee smiled and fell off the couch laughing.

July 25th (the day after the party)(1:58 pm)

"Sahaiar, wake up." Sahaira rolled over. "hmmmmmmm." she moaned sleepily and threw her pillow at the sorce of the noise. "Come on get your fat arse up." Something kicked her. She opened her eyes. She was in a tent with at least six girls and seven boys. She was covered it blanket's.

July 25th (4:38 am)

Now she hadn' been drinking or having sex or anything. I mean come on she's eleven, but what did happen was that at least fifty people showed up and the party was moved outside. Three hours later twenty people left siting around a fire which was in the fire pit leaveing one by one. Then Racheal came out saying that if they wanted to sleep over to get the four room tent and use that because eleven people weren't going to sleep in her house.

That's how she ended up there in the same clothes she wore the day before.

July 25th (1:59 pm)

Sahaira slowly opened her eyes all her friends were standing over her giggeling. "Shut-up." She said throwing another pillow at them. She slowly heaved her self up off the ground. Half of the people that were in the tent when she fell asleep were gone. "So there's only six of us then? Great maybe my mom will let us in the house." She stretched while yawning at the same time.

July 25th (4:21 pm)

It was just her and Kaylee. Kaylee was twelve and went to a private school were she only came home for Christmas and Easter holidays. "What did you say your school is called?" Sahaira asked as she was picking up pop cans from around the bakyard. "It's called Warthog's." She said hiding her face. Kaylee always blushed when she lied.

"Cool. About a week ago i was accepted to a school called Hogwarts. It for childeren with um, special, talents." Sahaira looked at Kaylle who was standing there with her mouth wide open. "A week ago July 16th! Hogwarts your eleven!! OH MY YOUR A...A!YES I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO VOME TO HOGWARTS WE'LL BE GOING TO SCHOOL TOGETHER AND THAT ROCKS." She was jumping up and down. Kaylee was a witch too. She would know someone! Now she felt more secure.


	4. I must be crazy

Austust 17th

14 days until I go to school. Was the thought that was going through Sahaira's head that sunny afternoon. She was reading one of her books called Hogwarts a history when her father walked into the kitchen with a peice of paper. "They need your owl by August the 21st, did you send your reply yet?" Dudley said lookingup from the letter, which Sahaira noticed was her acceptance letter the Hogwarts.

"Ya I sent Shelub the day I got back home from Diagon Alley." Dudley nodded and walked back out of the kitchen. Sahaira's owl was a beautiful Hawk owl named Shelub. She sent a letter to Hogwarts with her on the 18th of July saying that she had bought her stuff and was ready to come to Hogwarts. She also wrote that she was scared to come especialy when she found out that the Dursleys were one of the most hated muggle family that actually knew about the magical world. She got a letter back that said not to worry literally that's all it said. And to tell you the truth it wasn't that convincing.

August 31th (11:59)

One minute from September first. Sahaira couldn't sleep she was too exited. 3...2...1. It was 12: 00 am September first. Sahaira got up and double checked to see if she had everthing she needed. after about four hours of well checking all of her stuff she finally decided to go down stairs and have breakfast.

September 1st (9:30 am)

"MOM, DAD COME ON! WE HAVE TO BE THERE BEFORE ELEVEN!" Sahaira had been sitting on the couch fijiting for hours. She finally decided to wake up her parents.

"Ya ya were up." She heard her dad say from upstairs. Sahaira quickly ran up the stairs passing her brother on the way up. She went around the corner and in her room she grabbed the handle of er trunk and her owls cage handle and ran down the stairs again. She went into the kitchen grabbed the car keys out of her dads pocket smiled and ran out the front door.

Same day (10:06 am)

The Dursleys arrived at Kings Cross and waited for Kaylee. "KAY!KAY!" Sahaira had spotted her. Kaylee hurried towards her and whispered in her ear.

"The train leaves at eleven come on" She grabbed her arm and took her to the berrier bettween nine and ten. "OK now run." Kaylee said pionting at the berrier.

"Were?" Sahaira asked staring at the solid wall. "Through the berrier. Here I'll go first." Kaylee said grabbing the handle's of her trolly. She started to run forwards as though the wall was going to split in two just for her. Then... She was gone.

"KAYLEE!" She yell and ran at the wall without her trolly. She stoped right at the wall and punched it. Her hand went through. "Whoa." She said bumping her head to the berrier. Her head went through as well. She backed up and ran for her trolly. "Come on Dad, Mom Harry you have to see this!" She said with a smile. She ran at the wall closing her eyes and squeezing the handles on her trolly so tight that her hands were going numb. All of a sudden all her coruage was gone and she thought that maybe it was just her imagination. She only imagined putting her head through the solid brick berrier and she was going to crash and look like an idiot. But just as she thought of stopping she felt a sudden suction like something had sucked her up.

She opened her eyes and there before her a large scarlet steam engine. "Finally." She heard Kaylee's voice from behind her. She turned around to face Kaylee who had a _finally figure it out? _look on her face. Sahaira gave her a _shut up _smile and looked back at the visually brick solid wall. Then all of a sudden her mom came rushing through it with her arms stretched out in front of her and eyes tightly closed.

She can to a dead stop and slowly opened one eye, then the other one. She looked around and noticed Kaylee and Sahaira. "Oh hi." She said looking as though she was going to faint. She smiled sweetly and opened her mouth about to say somwthing when Dudley came rushing in hand in hand with Harry. "DAD IT WORKED!" Harry yelled looking around. Kaylee and Sahaira laughed. Harry was the only one who seemed to be okay.

Same day (10:26 am)

"Daddy? Do you think that I'll be going to this school when I'm eleven?" Harry asked Dudley as they were sitting in a chair on the platform. "Lets hope not." Dudley said not looking at Harry. Harry stuck out his tongue and ran away.

"Daddy, Kaylee's friends with a girl named Emma Potter. I'm going to meet her and her father I think she might be my uncle Harry's daughter. Do you want to meet him?"

Dudley looked at Sahaira and shook his head. He put an arm around Racheal and kissed her cheek. "Ok." Sahaira said before running off.

Sahaira and Kaylee walked towards the other end of the platform. "Oh there she is." Kaylle said pionting at a young girl with black bushy hair that was messed up in the back. She had round glasses and a blue bow on the top of her head. She had a marking on her forhead a like a birth mark. It was shaped like lightning. Sahaira knew that her uncle Harry had a scar on his forhead shaped like a lightning bolt, he must have passed it on to her.

"She's with her dad too." Kaylee said pionting at a tall man with black messy hair and round glasses and well a lightning scar on his forhead. This was her uncle. "He's my uncle my little brother was named after him." She whispered in Kaylee's ear. Kaylee looked at Sahaira with a smile on her face. Then Sahaira felt someone poke her. Harry. "Go away dweeb." She said putting her hand over her shoulder and poking him back. "I want to meet my uncle too." He said dodging the index finger. He went up beside her. "Fine." She said just as they approached the Potter's.


	5. why scarlet?

September 1st (10:34)

Sahaira, Kaylee and Harry were aproaching the Potter's. Kaylle was the only one out of the three that didn't seem nervouse. In fact she called "Emmy!" Emma turned and around and faced Kaylee. "KK!" She yelled running towards her, Kaylee was running too and Kaylee was the fastest runner Sahaira had ever seen. So she got there before Emma could take a third step away from her father who was now looking.

Sahiara and Harry qickily ran up behind the girls. "Emma, Mr.Potter, this is Sahaira and Harry Dursley." It was at those words that Harry Potter seemed to reconize the second cousins he didn't even know he had. Then Harry did the stupidest thing ever.

"My Dad named me after you. I heard that you almost got killed and you were going to comit suicide just to save yourself and then that Voldomert guy would destroy thr world. Then you all of a sudden came to your sences and decided to kill him." Harry Potter blinked at Harry Dursley.

"I was supposed to die, you must be reading Rita Skeeter. Bloody hell of a liar she is. Were's your dad Dudley. I grew up with him and haven't seen him in well over thirt-teen years." Sahaira smiled and said.

"He's over in the sitting area with our mom crying over the fact that I'm a witch and that his son hopes that he's a wizard. He's been calling you our uncle Harry for years. Don't beat him too hard now that your aloud to use magic." Sahaira smiled. Harry Potter smiled.

"Thanks and you can call me uncle Harry if you like." Sahaira nodded.

"Why thank you I think I will."

Sahaira smiled at herself. She turned to Emma and Kaylee who were already talking awya not even realizing what had just occured. "So your my cousin?" Emma finally asked out of the blue. Sahaira just nodded and looked down at Harry who had been listening to the girls talk the whole time. "Glad to have you in the family." Emma said putting a hand on Sahaira's shoulder. Sahaira smiled again and looked back at Emma.

"Good to be in the family." She said looking at Kaylee.

September 1st (10:54 am)

The whistels on the Hogwarts express sounded and Emma, Sahiara and Kaylee said thier good-byes before getting on the train. Sahiara took one last look out the window. She saw her dad and her uncle Harry standind side by side waving. She saw her mother and her brother a feet awy from them smiling and waving. Emma and Kaylee both stuck thier heads out the window and started yelling some last minute farewells. Sahaira joined them waving at her family. Then the train started moving and Harry Potter and Dursley started chasing after it still waving and yelling words that were covered by the sound of the train whistels. Then they went anround the corner and they were gone. Sahaira wasn't going to see them till christmas. That was a long time.

Sahaira, Kaylee and Emma sat back down in their seats. It was quiet, Sahaira decided to start a conversation. "One question," She said making Emma look up from her book and Kaylee looking away from the windows. "why scarlet?" Sahaira knew that the girls would understand what she was talking about. They all started laughing. Sahaira looked seriously at them "No really why did the train have to be scarlet." Th girls started to laugh again. And then started asking questions like. "why are clouds white?" and "why Hogwarts Warthogs backwards" and well you get the piont. Sahaira had the time of her life on the train to her new home.

September 1st (5:19 pm)

Emma and Kaylee were deep in coversation about quiditch. Now not about what you might think they were talking about. Because they were actually explaining it Sahiara. Who found it all very confusing.

It was ten minute later when a girl with blonde hair walked into the compartment. "Hello Lucy." Kaylee said giving the girl a small embrasse. She was wearing corks around her neck. It was one of the strange things Sahaira noticed about the blonde haired girl. "Greetings Kaylee and Emma and, well I'm not to sure I know your name. Are you a first year?" Lucy said staring into Sahaira's eys.

"Ya um Sahiara Dursley..." But she was interupted my Emma, "she's my cousin." Lucy nodded

"Lucy Lovegood." Lucy gave her surename a good bit of enthusiam.

Sahaira opened her mouth to say something but was interupted by Emma once again, "Lovegood? Oh Lucy did your parents get a devorse? I'm sooooo sorry. Your mom got claim of you then. She and my dad and my mother were the best of friends."

Lucy gave Emma a small sad smile. "It's nice to meet you Sahaira. You three should get your robes on I expect we'll be arriving shortly." Lucy said with a smile. She got and left the compartment once again.

The three girls quickly changed into their robes and sure enough they arrived at Hogwarts a few minutes later.

The train came to a complete stop at Hogsmead station and the two older girls told Sahaira two leave her lugage on the train. The girls had a hard time convincing her and she still wasn't completely convinced until the conductor came around and told them to leave their stuff on the train.

The girls got off the train together and then a voice sounded. "Firs' years firs' years here!" Sahira looked over at the very tall giant like man.

"Who's he." She whispered in Kaylee's ear.

"Professer Hagrid. He teaches care for magical creatures. He' a bloke though. Totally idiotic..." Emma seemed to have an interuption problem cause once again.

"But he's one of my friends. He was my dads favorite teacher, next to Dumbledore of coarse. I want to go say hi. Coming?" She said looking at Kaylee who sighed and rolled her eyes. Then she nodded.

The three ran up to the front of the crowd of first years.

"Hello Hagrid. Have a good summer?" Emma said rather loudley

The giant looked down. "Why yeh Miss.Potter I did. Hello Kaylee. Who's your little friend?" Sahaira knew that he was talking about her.

Sahiara expected Emma to anwser but she guessed that Sahaira wasn't exactley her 'friend' just her cousin.

"This is Sahaira Dursley. She's Emma's cousin and she's been my best friend for well over six years." She said smiling at Sahiara.

"Dursley eh? Guess your that pigs Dudley's daughter then?" Hagrid had a look of ughter disgust on his face.

"Yes the one and only. God was my dad disapointed when he found out I was a witch. Though I always wanted to be like my uncle Harry. My dad named my little brother Harry after him. And he did loose a few pounds over the years." Sahaira said trying not to laugh at the look of suprise on Hagrid's face.

"Right then." Hagrid said looking at the crowd of first years.

Kaylee and Emma had to leave the first years crowd and join the second years and up. Sahaira was alone and was still worried.

Even though she couldn't beleive that she was actually there. At that school. It wasn't a joke, it was the real deal. She was a witch.


	6. The song

September 1st (6:00)

Sahaira had just been told what was going to happen to her once they were in the Great Hall. Sahaira was nervouse.

When she walked through the oak doors that led to the Great Hall Sahair looked around for Kaylee and Emma. She spotted them. Kaylee in Ravenclaw and Emma in Gryfindor.

Professer Mcgonnagal the teacher who had welcomed the first years to the school placed a batty old hat on a stool in front of all the students.

The old hat seemed to somehow come to life. One of the flaps on the old hat started to move and the hat started to sing

_In times when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started _

_The founders of our nobel school_

_Never thought to be parted_

_unnited by a common goal_

_They had some selfsame yearning_

_To make the worlds best magic school_

_And pass along there learning_

_'Togther we will build and teach'_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might some day be divided_

_For were there was such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendship fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The sad, sorry tail_

_Said Slytherin "We'll_

_Teach those were ancistry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw "We'll teach those_

_whose intelligents in surely"_

_Said Gryffindor "We'll teach those_

_with brave deeds to their names"_

_Said Hufflepuff "I'll teach the lot_

_And treat just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_when they all came to light,_

_For each of the four founders _

_had a house of which they might,_

_Take only those they wanted,so,_

_For instance Slytherin took only pure-blood_

_Wizards of cunning, just like him._

_Those of sharpest minds_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw._

_While_ _the bravest and the boldest _

_were taught by Gryffindor._

_And good Hufflepuff she took the rest_

_And taught them all she knew_

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_contained a friendship true and firm_

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony for several happy years_

_But the disrese fell upon us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears,_

_The houses that like pillars four_

_That once help up our school_

_Had turned upon eachother and_

_Divided sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed _

_The school must meet an early end,_

_What with the dueling and the fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend,_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And ever since the founders four_

_where twittled down to three_

_Have the houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the sorting hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into houses because thats what I'm for._

_But this year I'll go further _

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though commended I am to split you_

_Still I worry that is wrong_

_Though I must fufill my duty_

_And must quarter every year _

_Still I wonder if sorting_

_May bring the end I fear._

_Oh ee my perils, read my signs_

_The warning history shows_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_from external deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_or we'll crumble from with in_

_I have told I have warned you..._

_Let the sorting now begin_

"When I call your name I will place this hat on your head and your will be sorted into your house." She out into the crowd.

"Abac,John." A small boy with dark brown hair and caramel eyes walked up to the stool and sat down allowing Professer McGonagall to place the sorting hat on his head. A moments later the hat called out, "HUFFLEPUFF" The table claped forr him and he jumped off the stool and headed towards the table.

McGonagall had gone through the A's and the B's and the C's then came the D's

Aughdery Dallas who was a Slytherin, Bernard Dallas who was also a Slytherin, Bella Dajities was a Ravenclaw, Leonardo Delli was in Gryffindor, Rose Diggles was a Hufflepuff, Greg Dot was a Ravenclaw. The Proffesser McGonagall called out "Durlsey,Sahaira." Sahaira slowly walked up the steps towards the stool. She sat down and braced herself as the hat fell down over her eyes.

_Hmm, I see courage and brains and chivalery, But wait your a Dursley! You do not fit in well in this school. You were put down as one of the most hated muggle families that know about magic! Hmmm tricky tricky. But all in all I know were I'll put you. _Then that hat called out "RAVENCLAW!" And Sahaira jumped off the stool snd ran to sit beside Kaylee smiling all the way there.

After McGonagall went through the whole alphabet She rolled up the parchmen and took a deep breath preparing to make a speech.

"Hello and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts.Our care taker Mr.Filch has asked me to tell you that magic is not permitted in the corridor between classes. First years ought to know that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds for students.A few of our older students ought to know too." He looked at two red headed identical girls who were at the Gryffindor table. "I would also like to welcome our new teachers Professor Longbottom who will be teachinf Herbology." She clapped.

Sahaira heard some girl at the Gryffindor table scream "THAT'S MY DAD!" Sahaira smiled and gave her attention back to Professor McGonagall who continued not waiting for quiet.

"And I would also like to welcome Professor Zibini who will be teaching potions." She clapped then the Slytherins and a few other kids from the other houses. "Now I think it's about time we ate something you kids look hunger." She clapped her hands once and all of a sudden food just apeared on the table.

Sahaira was never happier in her life. The food looked delicouse. She still couldn't believe it. She was a witch.


	7. Carl Weasley

September 2nd (her first day)

Sahaira had sleepless sleep and didn't know why. In the mornign she woke from her six hour sleep. She quickly got dresed and showered and headed down for breakfast.

"How is your so far?" Kaylee asked when she sat down next to Sahaira.

Sahiara finished the egg she was eating and said. "Not very good I didn't get to sleep until late."

Kaylee nodded.

Sahiara looked at her schedule while she was eating.

September 2nd-6th

_8:30-9:00-Breakfast_

_9:00-9:45-Divinations(Ravenclaw/Slytherin)_

_10:00-10:45-Potions(Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff)_

_11:00-11:45-Transfiguration(Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff)_

_12:00-12:45-Lunch_

_1:00-1:45-Charms(Ravenclaw/Gryffindor)_

_2:00-2:45-History of magic(Ravenclaw/Slytherin_

_3:00-3:45-Defence against the dark arts(Ravenclaw/Gryffindor)_

_3:45-7:15pm-Free time_

_7:30pm-8:15-Astronomy(Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff)_

_CURFEW IS AT 9:00 PM_

Sahaira sighed and quickly finished her breakfast.

September 2nd (4:56 pm)

Sahaira had started on her Potions homework. She got Kaylee to help her. Kaylee had always gotton good marks on Potions and D.A.D.A. So she was more that happy to help Sahaira with her Homework.

"I can't beleive how late Astonomy goes to." Sahiara said packing up her book. It was now 8:10pm.

"Ya well it has to be dark." Kaylee said looking over her Transfiguration essay.

Sahaira slowly made her way up the steps the Astronomy tower when she bumped into one Slytherins prefects, Carl Weasley

"What you going?' Carl asked stopping Sahaira.

"Astronomy why?" She said trying to walk past him.

"Because you really shoulded be out this late. You could get eaten." Sahaira gave Carl an annoyed look and walked right past him. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Carl had always been giving weird warning like this one. He liked making people late for classes. He was a prefect and could take house points. He loved doing this to mainly Ravenclaw. His mother was a prefect in Ravenclaw Pennelope Clearwater. His parents were very disapointed in him. He was the first Weasley to not be in Gryffindor and to make it worse he ended up in Slytherin. HIs father Percy Weasley was a hard working man and was a serious prefect. WOuldn't let anything slip.

Sahaira was a few minutes late for Astronomy and lost Ravenclaw two house points. She hated this but most people didn't seem to care.

Sahaira spent all of her first Astronomy class just observing. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

Sahiara didn't have very much homework. An essay on animagus's in Transfiguration. She had to work on her fist spell that hse learned which was wingaurdium liviosaw. It made things levatate.

She thought it was a rather good first day. She still couldn't beleive how easy it was. I guess it gets harder from her on. It the first day and I am a first year. Is what she told herself. But it seemed the whole first week was pretty good.

"He


	8. Mimble Mimtonia puss

September 9th. (Potions class)

Sahaira had had a good week. She liked all of her teachers but one. Professor Zibini. His full name was Blaise Zibini. He was a Slytherin when he went to Hogwarts. She had lost Ravenclaw ten points in potions not to mention the two she lost in Astronomy and the one Carl had taken from her.

"Professor?" Sahaira asked in potions class. Prof.Zibbini had told the students how to make a potion that changes your hair colour. Sahaira didn't quite understand how many newt tails to put in.

"Miss.Dursley, if you don't mind I'm teaching." He said making a gesture for her put her hand up. Sahaira didn't want to show him that she was going to listen so she simply said, "Professor please." Prof.Zibbini turned around and stared at Sahaira. Sahaira smirked.

"What is it!" Prof.Zibbini practicly yelled. He didn't like the thought of being defeated.

"I was wondering how many newt tails?" She smirked again.

"Se, I mean six." Prof.Zibbini smirked at this and turned back the black board.

Sahiara was making her potion. _Four willow roots, two drops of squid's ink, three drops of snake venom and sevn newt tails. Oh no seven? oh great I was only supposed to put six._

Sahaira decided not to worry about it. it wasn't going to be too many marks off.

After class Sahaira put the potion in a veil and gave it too Prof.Zibini.

"How many newt tails did you add?" He asked as Sahaira gave him the potion.

"Seven sir. I'm sorry I made a mistake." Sahaira said looking down at her feet.

"So did I. I meant to say seven. Your lucky." He said quickly puting the veil down. 

"How am I lucky sir?" Sahaira said inclining her head.

"Your , uh, uh, lucky that you actcedently added seven instead of six." Prof.Zibini said giving a nerved smile.

Sahaira shook her head. "Uh-hu" she sighed and walked away.

Sahaira steped out of the potions class rom and looked at her schedule. She had Herbology next with Professor Longbottom. He was one of her favorite teachers.

She arrived just on time in Herbology. Prof.Longbottom had been handing out saftey glasses to everyone.

She had Herbology with the Gryffindors this week. It wasn't so bad. She had made a friend in potions class. A Gryffindor friend. Her name was Alice Longbottom, She a waist length of dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her head was round headed. She had a twin brother named Frank. They were named after thier grandparents; who had been tortured into insanity by a long gone crimanal named Bellatrix Lestrange.

Alice had explained all this to Sahaira during thier first potions class together. Alice was Prof.Longbottoms daughter.

"Ok students put your saftey glasses on please." The kids put there glasses on and they ajusted themselves.

"Now today were going to be pruning some mimbulus mimbletonia. If the puss gets in your eyes you can go blind in both eyes so don't take the glasses off." Longbottom said wagling his fingure at the students.

"Da,I mean Professor?" Alice said puting her hand up.

"Yes Miss.Longbottom?" He said with a smile.

"I was wondering how exactly do we prune the mimble mimbonia?" She frowned at the bubbly plant.

"I was about the get to that Alice. And it's called a mimble mimbletonia." He said looking down at the cactus like plant. It was small and grey and had boils instead of thorns. The boils were highly unstable. They would explode at one wrong touch.

"The way you prune it is you poke a hole with a needle in the big boils that looked like they could explode at any moment. You then queeze it very lightly into the cup provided. Once all the puss is out you cut off the empty boil. Pour the puss in this bucket over here. It can be used for medical uses. I remember in my first year i fell from the statue of the man holding up the swords that are crossing. My shirt got stuck on it and it ripped and then I fell. You can ask any of your parents that were in Gryffindor, if they went to Hogwarts." He said peering at Sahaira.

After about an hour Sahaira and Alice had filled four buckets.

"AHHH. It really stinks." Alice said pinching her nose.

"Ok students. class is over. But i wouldd like you all to cary two buckets to the hospital wing for me! That's why I'm letting you go early!" He yelled over the voices.

Sahaira walked with Alice and Frank down the stairs. She passed Kaylee who pinched her nose as she walked by only glancing at Sahaira. Everybody person the first year students passed flinched at the stench of the puss. Luckily it wasn't that many because the bell would be rung in another minutes time.

When she finally made it to the hospital wing she felt like she might throw up. It smelt worse than the green house. There must have been over three hundred buckets in there. All the first years in Hogwarts must have been pruning the plant.

"Just set it over there." Said Madam Pomfrey who was wearing a mask over er mouth. As were all the patients in the hospital wing.

Sahaira,Frank and Alic set their buckets down with the rest of the them and quickly left the stinky room.

"Wonder why they need so much puss?" Frank said putting his hands into the Black Lake and start rubbing them together.

"The puss from a mimble mimbletonia is the main ingedients of most medical potions and other medicin. Hogwarts makes it's own madical suplies and depends on the students to get the ingrediets from plants. They've been doing it since the second time the chamber of secrets was open when they got the students to get slim from a plant that unpetrofied people." Alice was reading from 'Hogwarts a history'.


	9. Divinations

Sahaira sat at the table eating her breakfast when Professor Flitwick came around with this weeks schedule.

_October 1st-5th_

_8:30-9:00-Breakfast_

_9:00-9:45-Divinations(Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff)-Firenze_

_10:00-10:45-Potions(Ravenclaw/Gryffindor)-Prf.B.Zibini_

_11:00-11:45-Transfiguration(Ravenclaw/Slytherin)-Prf.K.Bell_

_12:00-12:45-Lunch_

_1:00-1:45-Charms(Ravenclaw/HufflepuffPrf.F.Flitwick_

_2:00-2:45-History of magic(Ravenclaw/Slytherin)-Prf.H.Binns_

_3:00-3:45-Defence against the dark arts(Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff)-Prf.P.Clearwater_

_4:00-4:45-Herbology (Ravenclaw/Gryffindor)-Prf.N.Longbottom_

_4:45-6:00pm-Study time (free time)_

_6:00-7:15-Dinner_

_7:30pm-8:15-Astronomy(Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff)-Prf.__A. Sinistra_

_**CURFEW - 9:00 PM**_

_Starting on Friday the 5th all Friday afternoons have no classes._

"Awsome Friday afternoons off." Sahaira said smiling at Kaylee who shrugged and continued eating her toast.

"They've always been off. I don't know why they took so long to anounce it." Kaylee said when they got up from the table.

Sahaira had divinations. She liked divinations. The teacher was a half horse half human thing.

"Please take out your orbs." Firenze said when they entered the room.

"Today we are going to go over the basic needs of life. Food,Water and Future. Everyone has to know what's going to happen to them once in awhile. You have to know where your going sometimes.Miss.Dursley. Tell me what you know about your future for today." He said looking into her eyes.

"Well, I know I have potions next." She said.

"Do you know what's going to happen in potions class?" Firenze said raising an eyebrow.

"I have to hand in my essey." Sahaira said with a gulp.

"Exactly. This is what i speak of you know that your going to hand in the essey, but do you know what's going to happen when you hand in the essey?"

Sahaira shook her head.

"Look into your orb and think about handing in the essey."

Sahaira looked down at the orb and imagined that she was handing her paper in.

Professor Zibini took it. Then the vision skiped the whole class skiped class. It went straight to after class. Everybody was leaving the room. Professor Zibini was marking the papers. He got to Sahaira's and picked it up and riped it.

She looked away from the orb and gasped. "HE'S GOING TO RIP MY PAPER UP!!" She exclaimed.

Most of the class gasped, but Firenze did not. He smiled.

"Now that you know what's going to happen look again. I'm sure you'll try to stop him." Firenze smiled and shot an eye at a couple of whispering girls who seised talking imediatly.

Sahaira looked into the orb for a second time. This time she saw herself making sure the paper did not get riped up.

She took her gaze away at the sound of the bell. "Already?" She said aloud.

"When you look into an orb it seems like only seconds, but it is actually minutes." He gave a small smile and turned around.

Sahaira caught Alice in the hall on her way to potions class and told her how she was going to stop Zibini from ruining her work. Alice agreed to help with her plan to getting him not to rip her paper. She worked hard on it and wasn't going to let some git destroy her work.


	10. The plan

Sahaira and Alice and Frank were heading down to potions going over the plan for the last time. "So I'll spill my potion, you pretend like your going to help clean it up and I will talk." ALice said. Holding up her fingers counting the steps.

"Ok now step three is going to be tricky. But don't worry I think I can pull it off." Sahaira said cooly. She pushed her dirty blode hair behind her ear as they walked into potions.

About half way throught the class Zibini asked the class to hand in their essey's.

Durling class me Alice and Frank went through the plan again. And again and again.

10:46 (after class) 

Alice accedently knocked her potion over. Professor Zibbini never saw this. Frank had ran to get Professor McGonagall. He was going to tell her that there was a potion that spilled that could burn through the floor (they were a level above the Great Hall.) Sahaira was helping Alice clean it up. Or pretending to she was actually watching Professor Zibini. He started marking the paper. It was going exactly how it went in her vision. He marked and marked. Professor McGonagall would be here any second to see him rip her paper up and Sahaira jumping up saying that it was hers and she worked very hard on it.

She had been working on it in the library. She got Professor McGonagall to read over tit to make sure it made sense. When she approved of it Sahaira went over it in ink and then signed it so it proved that it was hers.

He picked her's and smirked. he mumbled "smart mouth." under his breathe then began to rip it when Sahaira jumped up and Professor McGonagall's voice could be heard from the corridor.

"HEY THAT'S MINE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sahaira screamed just as Professor McGonagall walked into the class room.

"It's wrong it makes no snse what so ever! What are you still doing in here anyway Miss.Durlsey!" He said not noticing McGonagall.

"Blaise! I checked over Miss.Dursley's work! It made perfect sense! And she is in here helping Miss.LongBottom clean up the potion she spilt." McGonagall pointed at Alice who was looking up from the floor which was almost all cleaned up.

"Professor McGonagall I never, uh saw.." He started.

"Saw me, well that's obviose you wouldn't rip up a perfectly good essey done by a perfectly good student if you KNEW I was here!" She bellowed. "Now I'm going to take the rest of those essey's and mark them. Give me all of them. All four houses and the ones you already marked!" She said sternly walking towards his desk with one hand on her hip and the other stratched out in front of her.

"Yes ma'am." He said handing the paper's over.

McGonagall took a boxx full of first year potions esseys and left. Sahaira and the Longbottom's quickly departed the room.

"It worked! It actually worked!" Sahaira sqealed as she left the room.

"You guys are trying to get Zibini fired too?" Two voices one of a higher tone and one of a lower tone sounded together.

Sahaira and the twin Longbottom's turned to face the Weasley twins who were in their third year.

"Hello Grace, Hello Fern." Alice said.

"Hello" The sister's said together

"No we're not trying to get the Zibini fired he was just going to destroy my work so i stopped him." Sahaira said smirking at the trouble makers.

"Oh." The Weasley's smirked back and turned on their heal. They walked towards the Gryffindor Tower

"God, they are very troublesome, eh?" Alice said looking at me.

I nodded quickly and started for Transfiguration.


	11. Relations

September 4th (Charms class)

Sahaira and her friends Rose Diggles and John Abac were in charms they were learning the alohomora spell. "Alohimera!" John said waving his wand in front of his face. "This is never going to work." He said dropping his wand in defeat.

"Here say Alohamora." I said picking up his wand.

"Alohamora" He said pointing his wand at the lock we had gotten. There was a click and it opened. "Hey thanks! It worked. Alohamora." He said after he re-locked his lock.

"No problem." I smiled at him and continued writing notes.

September 5th (Lunch)

Sahaira got a letter at lunch her first ever letter. It was from her family.

_Dear Sahaira, Hey honey. We miss you so much. I can't believe we have to wait till Christmas that's a long time. Well you brother says Hi and your father says we loves you and so do I!_

_With all our love_

_Mommy, Daddy and Harry_

_P.S I'm going to have another baby!_

Sahaira smiled and folded the letter back up, putting it in her pocket. Then a parcel came, it was cookies. Her mom owned a bakery and made the best baked goods.

All afternoon Sahaira, Frank, Alice, Rose and John went to the Black Lake. It was a hot summer's day and the lake was cool. They dipped their feet in and got into a conversation about grindielows. "No they need water to survive their fish!" Alice said looking through her book on magical creatures.

Sahaira had no clue what a grindielow was so she didn't say anything but, "What year is this?"

"Fourth." Alice said simply.

"Ok."

"You know it's too bad your muggle born I mean you don't know anything about magic except the stuff we've learnt and that you've read about." Frank said kicking water at his sister.

I opened my book bag and pulled out some parchment, a quill and some ink. "I'm writing letter to my uncle." She said pulling a hard book out and setting it across her legs. She set the parchment and thought of what to say.

"Who's your uncle?" Rose said kicking water at Frank.

"You don't know?" Alice looked at Rose with shock on her face.

Rose shook her head as her face got red from embarrassment.

"My uncle is Harry Potter." Sahaira said, finally deciding what to write.

"You mean your uncle is my dad." Emma and Kaylee came up behind them.

"Hey squirt who you writing to?" Kaylee said sitting beside her.

"My uncle, Harry." she said dipping the quill in the ink a second time. Then she began to write.

_Dear Uncle Harry, Hey it's Sahaira, your niece. I was just wondering do you know anything about a Grindielow? Me and my friends and I are arguing about whether or not it lives in water. And I was also wondering, did you go to school with Weasley's and are you related to them in any way? Because Grace and Fern Weasley are little trouble makers and they say that you're their uncle too. Are they related to me in any way? I guess I could just ask Emma, but I want to be able to talk to you. I want to get along. Do I have any other cousins? Well I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye_

_Sincerely_

_Sahaira Dursley _

She folded up the paper and stood. "I'm going to the owlery to give this to Shelub, be right back." She said picking up her book bag.

September 5th (Breakfast)

Sahaira and Kaylee were deep in conversation about Sahaira's little brother when her hawk owl came swooping in dropping a letter on her plate. She opened it,

_Dear Sahaira, yes you are related to Fern and Grace they are my nieces. My wives brothers' kids. My wife is a Weasley. And yes in my fourth year I learned a lot about Grindielows and they do live under water. And you know what you just wait to see you will be teaching D.A.D.A next year. And yes I was a trouble maker in my years at Hogwarts. And there father and dead uncle was too. Their little brother Fred is going to Hogwarts next year. Well hope to see you soon. Good-Bye. By the way I'm with your father and mother right now and another brother or sister I wish I was as lucky._

_Love _

_Your Uncle Harry_

Sahaira was about to show the letter to Kaylee when an owl came and dropped another note for her. She could tell by the scribbled writing that it was from he brother.

_Sahaira! I'm a wizard!! I got a letter I got a letter!! YAY! I cant wut to attend HigwertS! Yay! _

Sahaira suddenly remembered that her brothers' birthday was two weeks away. She smiled and gave both letters to Kaylee.


	12. The dance

Well the weeks past quickly at Hogwarts. Soon the warm summer days became the cold autumn days.

October 27th (Breakfast)

"Sahaira does your mom and dad know if you're having a brother or a sister?" Kaylee asked.

"I don't know. But I want it to be a surprise anyway." Sahaira took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Oh"

"Sahaira when is your mom having the baby?" Rose was listening to their conversation.

"May." Sahaira said with a mouth full of egg.

Alice nodded and continued eating.

After breakfast Professor McGonagall stood. "Good morning students. I would just like to give a warning that we are having a Halloween. On October the 31st you are to come to the Great Hall for dinner in costume. Now first years are quite lucky this year, for they get to go to Hogsmead this afternoon. You will pick your costume what ever it may be, and all accessories to go with it. That is all. Oh yeah and obviously all afternoon classes are canceled." Professor McGonagall smiled then sat down once again.

"Wow a Halloween dance! I wonder what the occasion is." Rose smiled at Sahaira.

"I think, maybe just maybe the occasion is that it's Halloween." John said sarcastically.

"Well silly I know that I'm just wondering why we're having a dance, I mean my daddy said that the only dance Hogwarts ever has is the Yule Ball and that's every hundred years!" Alice said broadly.

They were walking down the corridor towards Divinations. Sahaira had memorized her classes but did not always know what house she would be with. But today she knew that she had divinations with Gryffindor. "Who do you think will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts next year?" Sahaira said thinking about her uncle's letter.

"Well my dad told me that since Voldemort wanted to teach here no Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has been here for more than a year. So it could be anyone, why?" Alice gave Sahaira a confused look.

"Well my uncle told me to watch and see who it is."

October 27th (end of Lunch)

Sahaira and her friends quickly finished their breakfast, they wanted to ask McGonagall why there was a dance.

They went to the staff table "Professor, can we talk to you for a minute?" Sahaira said going up to the chair in the middle of the staff table.

"Yes Miss Dursley one second." McGonagall said standing up. She walked around the table into the corner.

"What is it?" She asked when they were out of ear shot of everyone else in the Hall.

"We were wondering if anything special is going on, I mean why is there a dance?" Rose said.

"Well no not really it's just that we have guests coming. They are coming to make sure I'm doing a good job as Headmistress. Now they say that I should plan some kind of celebration for up coming holiday. I was going to give you days off but instead I thought a dance would be more fun, what do you think?"

We all nodded and I said that we had to head to Hogsmead. She agreed then let us go.


	13. Sahaira's Date

October 27th (Hogsmead)

Sahaira and her friends were in a store called Gladrags Wizard wear looking for a costume. Everyone had chosen a costume, everyone, except Sahaira. John was going to be ghost, Kaylee a bride, Frank a corpse groom, Alice a cat, Emma a vampire bride and Rose a ballerina. Sahaira on the other hand doesn't know what to be. "You know it's funny last year I was a witch." Sahaira said deciding between two costumes. "I think I know what I'm being." She held up her costume and smiled.

"It's absolutely perfect." Kaylee said smiling.

October 31st (two hours before the dance)

Sahaira, Rose, Emma and Kaylee were rushing around the girls toilets putting on make-up and doing their hair. Sahaira had sparkles around her eyes and a bewitched curler in her dirty blonde hair. It was moving by its self. Sahaira was busy flipping through her charms book. "I can't find it." She said looking faster.

"It should be under levitating charm and bewitches." Kaylee replied fixing her veil.

"Ah here it is. Lingsopina" Sahaira said pointing her wand at her head which had a golden ring on top of it.

October 31st (heading down to the dance)

Sahaira picked up the bottom of her white flowing grown and walked down the stairs side by side with her friends. Well her gal friends, the boys were most likely already down there.

The Entrance Hall was decoration with pumpkins and candles. Sahaira and friends finally made it to the bottom of the stairs were they found their dates. Well Sahaira didn't exactly have a date, but everyone else did. Sahaira was hoping Frank would ask her, but he didn't.

"Hey guys." Sahaira said to the boys, Frank was there but only because he wanted to meet Alice.

The boys looked up at the girls. They grabbed their date's hand. "You guys go I'm waiting for Alice." Frank said to us. Alice wasn't with them because they had come straight from the Ravenclaw dorm room and didn't stop to pick her up.

"I'll stay with you." Sahaira told him.

He turned to her and smiled, "You look fabulous, I like your wings and the halo. How'd you get it to stick like that?"

"I bewitched it." She replied simply

"You look good as an angel." He smiled at her again. "Well I know it's kind of late to ask but, maybe you could go to the dance, to the dance together?" He said looking nervously at his feet.

"I thought you'd never ask." Sahaira said getting closer to him.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Frank and Sahaira looked up to a girl in a leather costume with a plastic mask and a long fury tail. Alice. "Um no I just asked Sahaira to the dance."

"How cute. Well come on I want to see what the Great Hall looks like." She said jumping the last few steps.

The three of the them walked into the Great Hall. Just they walked in Frank grabbed Sahaira's hand. She felt herself blush.


	14. Barnabas the Barmy

October 31st (At the dance)

Alice was asked to dance by John almost immediately after they walked into Great Hall. Sahaira got kind of nervous when she did this. "You know I hope you don't think that we are going to start dating because I'm sorry but I'm too young, but maybe next year we can,"

"I know what you mean, if we started to date then Alice would tell my parents and I would get in trouble and they will change the rule so that I can't date till fourth year, it's second now."

Sahaira nodded then added, "And Professor Longbottom will probably find out if we start like holding hands in the corridors and walking over to each others house tables and talk, and when you're dating someone you tend to laugh more than you would with just hanging out with your friends."

"Exactly," Frank said tightening his grip on her hand, obviously scared she was going to let go, "but just for tonight, we can act like it, and then savor the moment until we are old enough."

"Right," Sahaira said turning to him. Just that moment a slow song came on.

"Shall we dance?" Frank said placing his other hand shakily on her waist.

"We shall."

Sahaira and Frank danced the next 3 slow songs and when it came to a rock song they took a break. "Would you like a butterbeer?" Frank asked as Sahaira sat down.

"Yes please." She smiled and he walked away.

Seconds later Kaylee and Emma came up and sat next to her, "Saw that you got a date," Kaylee said elbowing her in the ribs.

"Yah he's like my best friend, next to you, but we agreed that we're too young to date, so said we'd wait till next year." She said through her arms around the two girls necks.

"Oh what a big difference," Emma said patting Sahaira on the back.

"I know right?" Sahaira laughed.

"Do you want me to go get more butterbeer?" Frank was back.

"No, no we're leaving," Kaylee said standing up, "Come on Emma,"

"Coming," She said standing up too, then she leaned down and whispered in Sahaira's ear "good luck." She smiled at me then walked away.

"I didn't know you and Emma are friends." Frank sat down and handed Sahaira one of the butterbeer's in his hand.

"She's my cousin, I never thought of us as exactly, friends, but I think she's getting to like me." Sahaira said smiling

"Like me, except, less." Frank blushed

"Yah like you," Sahaira and Frank laughed before going back out to dance.

November 1st (still at the dance-1:23 am)

Sahaira and Frank weren't actually still at the dance they left to take a walk through the corridors. "This place is quite amazing; I can't believe my dad didn't want me to go here." Sahaira said squeezing Frank's hand.

"Yah it really is." Frank replied.

'You know, McGonagall said that we were having guests at Hogwarts , but were are they?"

"Not sure, maybe back at the dance."

"Yah, maybe; do you want to head back yet?"

"No not quite."

They were on the seventh floor now. Sahaira was looking at all the tapestries and statues when one really caught her eye. It was a tapestry of a man. He looked strong and powerful. Though he was trying to train trolls to play ballet. "That's interesting," she said pointing at it.

"My told me about that one, it's Barnabas the Barmy, now why is it I remeb…" He stopped mid sentence and smiled.

"What is it?" Sahaira asked in a worried voice.

Frank let go of her hand and turned to the opposite wall. "My dad said this is were they had the meetings, the DA meetings, Harry Potter, er your uncle taught them and he said that the room was destroyed during the final battle, and that it might have been rebuilt, It's called the room of requirements."

"It's a wall." She said staring curiously at Frank.

"Come here." I want to show you." He said holding out his hand.

Sahaira gave in. She took his hand and went with him as he paced three times in front of the wall. Then when they stopped a highly polished door had appeared in the wall. Sahaira just stood there staring at it looking slightly wary. Frank reached out, seized the brass knob, pulled open the door and led the way into the spacious room, lit with flickering torches like the dudgeons. There was a fire place on the wall, with a high burning fire. Two couches sat into front of it and a table between. In the back of the room there was a window, that all you could see out of it was the Black Lake.

"Wow," Sahaira said turning to Frank.

"Yup," Frank said.

"Ok Frank I think we should really go back now."

"You're kidding?"

"No, I'm not! Come on." Sahaira stood up.

"Well I'm staying."

"Well I'm not, I'll see you later."

Sahaira smiled then walked out the door and back to the Great Hall.


	15. Uncle Harry

November First (2:43 am)

Sahaira arrived in the Great Hall hoping that Frank had followed her, which he had not. Disappointed she scanned the room for one of her friends. "Emma!" She called out seeing the black haired girl sitting alone at a table.

"Where's your date?" She asked as Sahaira sat down.

"Ditched him, I still like him and all, it's just I expected him to follow me." Sahaira said.

Emma was about to say something when the band stopped playing in the middle of a song, and McGonagall made her way up to the stage. "It is my pleasure to present our guests for this evening. Kara Shacklebolt, Ronald Weasley, Percy Weasley, Nicole Himingly, Sarah Johnson and Harry Potter. They are here to insure that you students are having a good time at Hogwarts, not just fun wise but learning wise too, they are here to make sure I can be a good Headmistress. Why don't we give our guests a warm Hogwarts welcome!"

Sahaira clapped and looked over at the traumatized Emma, who smashed her head on the table. "So how many of those people up there are you related to?" Sahaira asked patting Emma on the back.

Looking up slightly she mumbled "Three; and they better not mention my name," She smashed her head on the table again,

"Do you want to leave?" Kaylee came up behind them, "Hey squirt where's your date," she asked standing Emma up.

"Ditched him, well it was a joke really, I expected him to follow but he didn't."

"Where is he at?" Kaylee put an arm around Emma.

"I want to take you girls somewhere," Sahaira said with a smirk, "but I want to hear what our guests have to say first." She turned towards the stage.

Kara Shacklebolt had been talking. Then Harry Potter started up "Oh-no." Emma said pulling Kaylee and Sahaira down low.

"God it's good to be back here, I miss this place, and you know I only got to go here six years and a night, but that was the worst night of my life, it was none as the battle of Hogwarts, I hear they teach it in History class now, is that rue Mistress McGonagall," Harry turned towards the stern woman who was sitting in the corner, she nodded, "wow, well anyway, I just want to say that I think that Mistress McGonagall will make an excellent Headmistress, and that she is here to stay! And also I would like to have a word with the young lady in the back on the floor, ok?" Harry eyed Emma who was started to stand.

"FINE!" She yelled out.

"Ok well then good night, well actually good morning!" Harry left the stage strolling towards Emma.

Harry made his way over to the three girls who now sat at a table. He sat down with them. "Hello uncle Harry," Sahaira said as he sat down, "How's my family doing?"

"They are fine , your brother seems pretty excited to be coming to Hogwarts next year."

"Yah I guess he is, how's my mom?"

"She's getting bigger by the day she is."

"Ha, do you know if she's having a boy or girl?"

"No they can't tell yet,"

"Sahaira can I have a word with you?"

Sahaira spun around in her seat, "FRANK! I thought you'd never leave that blasted room, when I decided I'd go back I could find that Barnabas the Barmy tapestry again, and even if I did find it I would now how to make that door appear. Frank I'm so sorry?" Sahaira said this all in one breathe.

"It's fine an," Frank looked at the rest of the table, "Oh hello Mr. Potter."

"Hello Frank," He said "Now if you don't mind me and Emma are going to have a little chat," He said standing up and pulling Emma along with him.

"Whoa," is all Kaylee said.

"I'm going to say hi to my uncle Ron and Percy." Sahaira said.

"I want to come," Frank and Kaylee chorused together.

"Ok come on." Sahaira said leading the way through the crowd. She could feel someone holding her hand, when she looked it was Frank, of course.

They finally made it to the table at the front were all the Professors and guest were seated. Sahaira looked around at the table. Then Frank pulled his hand away and murmured, "My dad," Sahaira looked at the table Prof. Longbottom was watching his son.

"Right," Sahaira replied, "where's Kaylee?" She said looking behind her. Frank shrugged.

They headed back into the crowd to look for her, "Hello Frank," Sahaira heard someone say. She turned to see a red haired man talking to Frank.

"Hello Mr. Weasley, this Sahaira Dursley, your niece, Sahaira this is Ron Weasley." Frank said awkwardly, "Sahaira's my date," but not as awkwardly as that.

"Dudley's daughter eh?" He said looking Sahaira up and down.

"Yes sir, only daughter of the pig, or at least that's what some people called me.

"Now, now Harry said he went and saw the bloke and his family and that they were very happy. That he had a wife who was pregnant with their third child, a young boy named after him that was accepted to Hogwarts right in front of him, and a darling daughter who was in her first year at Hogwarts, it seems you live a pretty good life, and next year your going to have your uncle for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ron could tell by the look of surprise on Sahaira's face that she never knew that, "Err I got to go know, see you around." With that he took off.

"My uncle is teaching dada next year!" Sahaira exclaimed excitedly.

"What do you think happened to Emma?" Frank asked.

"Um I don't know, but I want to find out." Sahaira said grabbing Franks hand and leading the way to the through the dance crowd.

Frank and Sahaira got the big oak doors, they swung them open and walked out into the corridor, as the doors closed behind them the loud noise, stopped. All they could hear was someone talking, Harry Potter to be exact. They followed the voice until they came to a bench, Mr. Potter and Emma sitting side by side talking. Emma looked up at them and smiled "Hi guys!" She said in a cheerful voice. "You'll never guess who is going to teaching dada next year," She smiled and looked between the two.

"Your dad," Sahaira said looking at Harry.

"No, MY UNCLE GEORGE!" She said jumping up in the air.

"Now what's all this about my dad?" Sahaira and Frank turned around the see Fern and a boy from the Hufflepuff quiditch team name Sam Kidinpick, and another boy named Robby Weasley, who was in Gryffindor, his father, was Ronald Weasley and his mother was Hermione Granger.

"Hello Fern, and your dad is teaching dada next year."

For the first time Sahaira had ever heard him Robby spoke, "My uncle?"

"Uncle!" Sahaira squealed "How many relatives do I have in Hogwarts!"

Harry quickly counted on her fingers "Five and seven next year, that's including your brother." He said pointing at her.

"Wow." She said sitting on the bench next to her uncle.

"Yup," Frank sat beside her and put an arm around Sahaira. "I guess when your related to the Weasley's it could be worse."

"Really?" Sahaira said looking at Frank.

"Yah, the Weasley family is known to have many children." He said this with a sigh.

"Oh."

"I think I'm going to head in," Emma said with a yawn.

"You mean bed?" Sahaira asked

"No, back to the dance, Jason's probably looking for, me," Emma looked at her father who had an unexplainable look on his face "he's my date, come on even Sahaira has a date," she pointed at Frank.

"Who's your date Sahaira?" Harry asked.

"Um, Frank, Franks my date, Frank Longbottom."

"I know who Frank is I was there when he was born." Harry stood up and walked towards Frank, "How are you and your sister?" Harry asked throwing an arm over his shoulder.

"We're good, how are you uncle Harry?" Harry looked up at Sahaira who's mouth dropped open.

Then she shrieked "YOU CALL HIM UNCLE HARRY TOO! EW! THAT'S JUST DISGUSTING." She slumped down the bench and started panting.

"It's alright he's not my real uncle!" Frank said sitting beside Sahaira.

"I know it's just that you call him uncle, and…and EWWW!" She shrieked again throwing her hands around Franks neck.

Frank put a hand on Sahaira's shoulder and said, "Let's go back down, not to the dance but the room, though we should probably go find Alice and Kaylee, we kinda ditched th…" He was cut off,

"What room?" Harry spoke up.

"Um, just a room," Frank said nervously.

"Where?"

"Seventh floor," Sahaira said.

"Sahaira!"

"What? He asked so I told him,"

"Yah, but now he's going to know what room!" Frank threw his hands in the air.

Sahaira and Frank both looked at Harry, he was as white as a ghost (if they were white, they're actually transparent). There was a smile slowly carving it's way into his face. "Th-the room of requirement," He stuttered.

Sahaira and Frank nodded.

"It was destroyed but, I have to, lets GO!!" He was jumping up and down.

Sahaira and Frank ran after Harry, who was as fast as a speeding bullet! He zipped around this corner and that, until they came to the wall…


	16. Best Night of My Life

"Wow," Is all he could say.

"Uncle Harry me and Frank are going to find Kaylee ok?"

"And Emily,"

"Oh yeah sure my daughter and her friend that's fine, "

"OK we'll be," Sahaira started.

"Miss, Dursley, Mr. Longbottom, what on earth are you doing here?" A very familiar voice came from behind them cutting Sahaira off.

"Oh, Professor, we were just showing my Uncle Harry something,"

"Harry Potter?" She said coming closer.

"Hello Headmistress McGonagall," Harry said turning.

"Hello Harry,"

"You two shouldn't be here," She said turning to Frank and Sahaira.

"We were just about to leave," Sahaira said picking up the rim of her dress preparing to walk down the steps.

"Ok well then go," McGonagall said waving her hands.

With that Sahaira and Frank dashed down the stairs towards the Great Hall.

------------------------------­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-------------------------

Back in the Great Hall-

Emma was sitting at a table with Alice, Jason and Kaylee. "Hey Alice," Sahaira said sitting at the table. Frank sat beside her.

"Hey Sahaira. Where'd you, Frank and my dad go?" She said taking a sip from the butterbeer she was holding.

"Oh we just went for a walk, to the seventh floor." Sahaira said earning a glare from Frank.

"Oh," Emma said eying them suspiciously.

"Boy am I tired," Alice said yawning. "I think I'm going to go to bed,"

"Ok," The three girls chorused together.

"Me too," Sahaira said "Kaylee?"

"Yah I better turn in too," Kaylee stood up.

Emily finished her butterbeer before saying: "I'll walk with you Alice,"

"Yah I think I should walk with you guys for as far as I can go." Kaylee said with a small smile.

"Why?" Alice stood up and pushed in her chair.

"Because all of our dates have ditched us or we ditched them, or we decided just to be friends," She said peering at Jason and Emma.

"What's your point?" Emma was getting inpatient.

"My point is, that we should leave Sahaira and Frank alone," She finished with a smirk.

"No you guys don't hav…" Sahaira started.

"Ok," Frank cut her off.

Sahaira glared at Frank.

"Ok then good night," Kaylee said grabbing Emma in one arm and Alice in the other.

---------

Sahaira and Frank walked silently towards there common rooms. Then it came to the point where they had to turn their separate ways. "Good-night," Sahaira said with a smile.

"Wait," Frank grabbed her arm.

Sahaira could only stare at him with her beautiful blue silver eyes.

"I…I," But to save him the embarrassment Sahaira did it for him.

"I'm guessing that's what you meant?" She said with a smile.

His face was red, but it had a smile. "Yah… Something like that. Sahaira this has been the best night of my life. I love being your boyfriend and I look forward to it next year."

"Me too," Sahaira smiled at him.

"Well good-night," Frank said again.

Sahaira waved and walked away still smiling from her very first kiss with any one. She wasn't lying. She was really looking forward to next year when she was aloud to date.


	17. Lucy Luna Longbottom?

Wednesday November 1st (7:54 am)

Sahaira slowly entered the Great Hall scanning the Gryffindor table to make sure Frank wasn't there. She had wakened up extra early to be sure of this. Sitting down at the Ravenclaw she looked around the Great Hall. Not many people were there. Fern, Grace, Emma and Alice were the only Gryffindor students there. Lucy Lovegood, Marion Coulter and Kurt Patil were the only Ravenclaw students at her table. She smiled at Lucy before sitting next to her.

Lucy Lovegood was a strange person. She has two x-step siblings in Hogwarts but Sahaira didn't know who they were. "Good morning Lucy," Sahaira said.

"Good morning fellow Hogwartian." Lucy was staring dreamily at the wall.

"It's Sahaira, Sahaira Dursley,"

"What is your middle name?"

"Petunia, after my grandma,"

"Well then your name is Sahaira Petunia Dursley. Not just Sahaira Dursley,"

"Yes I suppose so. What is your middle name?"

"Luna, after my mother,"

"I see, what's your father's name?"

"My real father's name was Barry; he died though, when I was 3. Just like my mother. Except her mother died,"

"How sad; do you have a step father?"

"No. I used to. His name was Nev…"

"Sahaira what are you doing up so early!" Kaylee interrupted Lucy.

"I wanted to avoid seeing Frank,"

"Why?" Lucy said obviously happy to change the subject.

Sahaira hesitated. "I kissed him," she felt herself blush.

"Eww" Lucy said

"Lucy I saw you kissing Riley Finnigan last night," Sahaira said turning to her.

"Sahaira, Frank used to be her step-brother," Kaylee started to laugh, "Finnigan? Really?"

"I've grown to like him," Lucy said smiling dreamily.

"You mean your x-step father was Professor Longbottom?"

"Yes," Lucy said still staring at the wall.

"Well Lucy Luna Lovegood it seems I like your x-step brother more than a friend and am friends with your x-step sister." Sahaira said laughing.

"Yes I guess you are." Lucy said smiling.

It looked as though Kaylee was about to say something but was cut off by Frank, "Hey guys," He said sitting in the seat directly across from the Ravenclaw table.

"Hi Frank," Kaylee said.

"Hey Frank," Sahaira could feel herself blushing.

"Hey Sahaira, ready for Divinations we have it together," It was more of a statement than a question.

Sahaira nodded then started to eat breakfast.

------------ 

November 1st (8:51 am)

Sahaira and her friends were getting up to leave for there first classes. "Frank can I have a privet word with you?" She said looking sternly at his rounded kind face.

"Yah, what is it?"

Sahaira gestured for her other friends to go with out her. "I was wondering, what is going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are acting like nothing happed last night,"

"That's because it didn't, not until next year at least,"

Sahaira understood. "Ohh, ok,"

"Yah, so want to go to divinations?"

"Yah lets go," She said smiling at her "friend".


	18. The Qidditch Match

The days at Hogwarts slowly crept by. Before Sahaira knew it, it was December.

December 8th

It was late afternoon and Sahaira was sitting in the Hospital wing next to Emily. "Well at least you caught the snitch,"

December 8th (earlier that afternoon)

"And Johnson has got the quaffle!" A boy named Jared Bow called out.

It was the first quidditch game of the year. Well the first Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw game of the season. Emma was the seeker on the Gryffindor team, and Kaylee was keeper on the Ravenclaw team.

"It looks as though Potter sees the snitch. And there goes Bell; yes I believe they see the snitch! GOAL! COOPER WINS RAVENCLAW 10 POINTS!" Jared was in Ravenclaw.

Emma was now sixty feet in the air reaching her hand out in front of her. Kirk Bell (Ravenclaw's seeker) was just below her. Then the snitch flew faster than ever before straight down. Emma looked down to see Bell going after the snitch flying straight down, there was no way she could make is. But she didn't loose confidence she flew directly down. She was about thirty feet above the ground now and knew there was only one way she would be able to make it. She would have to jump off her broom and hope for the best.

The snitch was still flying directly down with Bell on its trail. Emma got as close as she could on a _Nimbus 2017_, then…she jumped. She jumped off the broom making sure that her broom was still in her hand as she jumped off it. _'Maybe this way I can catch myself before I hit the ground' _she thought.

"OH DEAR GOD, POTTER IS FREE FALLING! ON PURPOSE! Now that's what I call participation!" Jared called out.

Emma smirked as she passed Bell who was only inches away from the snitch. Emma was about to hop back on her broom and fly the rest of the way down, but Bell bumped into her and she dropped her broom. She was now free falling with no way of catching herself! Emma screamed as she came closer to the ground. Just before she hit the ground with a blood curdling crack she caught the golden snitch with only her thumb and index finger.

"It looks as though Potter has caught the snitch!" Jared yelled.

Emma was out cold. Kaylee was the first one down on the ground when she fell. She sat Emma up and looked at her hand. Seeing a glint of gold she held up Emma's arm. The snitch flapped its wings in attempt to get free and then the crowd cheered.

December 8th (back in the hospital wing)

"Yah I guess," Emma said sitting up.

"What's wrong, you were SO awesome!"

"Yah well I broke my leg in three spots."

"Yes but it's almost healed,"

"I made a total fool of myself!" Emma exclaimed.

"No you didn't," Kaylee said walking in the room with two glasses of pumpkin juice.

Handing one of the drinks to Sahaira Kaylee sat down. "Kaylee is so right, jumped while thirty feet in the air!! You are so brave," Sahaira said smiling.

"Come on, cheer up." Kaylee patted Emma on the back and continued, "We have a surprise for you. You won't believe who was watching that game." Kaylee had a grin on her face.

"Oh no," Emma sighed, "Who?"

"Me," Harry Potter came around the corner smiling.

"Hey daddy," Emma said with a smile.

"You didn't get as hurt as I did, I lost all the bones in my arm!" Harry sat down next to Sahaira.

"I know dad, you've told me be…"

"I want to hear the story," Sahaira said staring at her uncle with great astonishment.

"Well it was my second year and…" Harry told the whole story from beginning to end. He told them about Gilroy Lockhart and Dobby the house elf. And at the end he even added Dobby's horrible death.

"Wow," Sahaira muttered as Harry finished his story.

They looked over at Emma who was fast asleep.

"You know your mom is getting bigger," Harry said looking back at Sahaira.

"I'm guessing she's almost as big as my dad?"

"No, not quite yet," Harry said laughing.

"I'm excited to see them this coming break."

"I bet you are, the 21st right?"

"Yah,"

"How about you come a little earlier?"

"How much earlier?"

"Well I'm leaving on the 18th so well the let's see, 18th?"

"Yah sure," Sahaira said smiling.

"OK good,"

"Can go home early too?" They heard a sleepy Emma say.

"Yah sure, you can meet your uncle and aunt and all that too."

"Cool," she murmured.

"I have to go to detention, bye Mr. Potter, bye Sahaira, get well Emma," Kaylee said smirking at Harry who had a _why are you so happy? _Look on his face.

Kaylee left the room. "You guys don't have to stay here you know. Sahaira I know you have that essay to write. I saw you writing it when I woke up."

"Yah I can't finish it here I need a few books from the library. I think I'll go find Alice and Frank and we can write the essay together." Sahaira said standing up. "Bye Uncle Harry, Emma."

"Bye," Harry and Emma chorused together.

December 11th (6:32 am)

Sahaira had woken up early so she could go see Emma who was still in the hospital wing.

When she was walking down the long, dark, empty corridor she heard someone whisper, "No we have to get back to the common room before Filch sees us,"

Sahaira knew immediately that it was the Weasley twins.

She went around the corner to warn them that she had just seen Carl Weasley a corridor away. But when she got around the corner she found…no one.

"Find invisibility cloaks did yah?" She said smirking.

"No we made them," Fern said throwing the cloak off.

"Wow, well just to warn you, out Slytherin cousin is around the corner."

"Carl," said Fern.

"Weasley," Said Grace.

"What a," Fern said.

"Disgrace," Grace shook her head.

"Thanks kid," Fern said throwing the cloak back over her head.

"No problem."

Sahaira listened to the foot steps of the invisible twins fade away as they walked down the corridor.

Sahaira quietly walked into the hospital wing at dashed over to Emma. Setting a note down from Kaylee and a bow of every flavored beans from herself, she left the room heading back to the common rooms.

"Leaping lizards," She said to the portrait.

She was let into her common room. She walked over to the couch and sat down. She stared at the fire place sleepily.

"Did I wake you?" She hadn't noticed that Lucy was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room.

"Yah, Lucy I think you woke everyone, I'm just the only one that woke up, because I had to give Emma something before she was awake. Sahaira turned her head to look at Lucy. She was all scratches and bruised. "What happened?"

"Nargles," She said with a smile.

_Authors notes: _Ok first of all, I forget how the Ravenclaw common rooms really open so… and last of all please review THANK YOU!!


	19. Well that's the thing isn't it?

December 11th (breakfast)

"Did you give Emma the letter?" Kaylee said sitting at the table.

"Yeah. What was it about?"

"A few days ago she asked me to ask Frank if he liked her. You know because she likes him. And well he wrote a letter to her. I don't know what it says,"

Sahaira dropped her fork and gasped. "She likes him?"

"Yeah, you should have seen how jealous she was when you went to the ball with him. She was only going with Jason to make him jealous. And then she was really sad. But then she got the idea that he was just trying to make her jealous."

"I...I didn't know,"

"Oh it's alright I mean you two going together doesn't mean a thing. I mean it's not like you guys kissed or anything,"

Sahaira looked over at Kaylee, "Well that's the problem isn't it," And then she got up and started for the hospital wing.

December 11th (hospital wing)

"Hey Em, how are you feeling?" Sahaira said walking up to Emma's bed.

"Great," She said in a sarcastic voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Read this," Emma threw a letter at Sahaira.

Sahaira opened the letter and read: _Emma you're joking right? You are like the prettiest girl in school and you like me? Wow, this awkward because I don't like you. I like Sahaira…ok sorry. _

_Frank_

Sahaira blushed before cautiously sitting next to Emma. "I'm sorry, if it helps,"

"Do you like him?"

"What?"

"Do you like Frank?"

"I, I ah sort of…kissed him,"

"YOU WHAT!"

"Emma I'm sorry I didn't know!"

"Yah well."

"Are you mad?"

"No. He is your age. And I guess I call his dad uncle so…"

"Ha, ha, he calls my uncle, uncle so…"

The two girls laughed for a bit before Sahaira had to leave.

December 15th

Emma was out of the hospital wing, still feeling a bit stiff.

"We are leaving on Monday!" Emma called out walking down the steps.

"Yeah, Kaylee have you written to your parents yet?"

"About what?"

"Going home early,"

"Oh yeah! I'll send a message now," Kaylee hurried down the stairs towards the Owlery.

Sahaira followed Kaylee. "OK what should I say? Um, well, Dear Mummy and Daddy," She began writing on a piece of paper, "I was wondering, Sahaira, you know Sahaira, well her uncle my other friend, Emma, you know her too, well they are leaving' early for break, I was wondering can I too?" Kaylee looked up at Sahaira "Oh yah, Love Kaylee," She finished with.

She rolled up the letter and gave to her owl. "My mum and Dad," The owl hooted and then flew away.

"Let's go to the Hospital Wing to see Emma," Sahaira said giving Shelub a piece of candy she had in her bag.

"Ok," Kaylee watched as the bird flew off.

Sahaira and Kaylee turned around to come face to face with a boy named Robby Weasley, "Hey Robby what're you doing?" Kaylee said smiling.

"Sending a letter to my mum, my little sister Claire was born 3 weeks ago, just want to check up on her see if she has done any accidental magic yet," Robby said with a smile.

Robby was very tall and had brown bushy hair. She always had a lop sided smile on his face, and he never really talked much. He was in his third year and was smarter than he looked, in most classes.

"That's great, Robby see you around." Kaylee said hurriedly. Then she grabbed Sahaira's hand and pulled her out of the Owlery.

"What's he with you?"

"Poor bloke is in love with me," Kaylee said shaking her head.

"Yeah noticed that too did yah?"

Kaylee and Sahaira laughed awhile before finally heading to the Hospital wing.

Authors notes: To get a look at what Sahaira looks at go to this website: Sahaira-d. – it's a website about her and everything but its pretty good check it out! Thank you- please keep readin' and reveiwin'


	20. Suprise!

December 18th

Sahaira was up late packing all of her things. It wasn't until about three o'clock in the morning did she actually got to sleep.

"Sahaira wake up, we have time to eat breakfast then we have to be ready and waiting in McGonagall's office." Sahaira heard Kaylee right behind her.

"Not…" yawn "…hungry."

"Did I say you had to eat?"

Sahaira knew that she wouldn't ear the end of it so she sat up and said, "Fine I'm up," with a smirk.

December 18th (Breakfast)

"Ready?" Kaylee had scoffed her food down and was now standing beside Sahaira who had decided to eat an egg.

"Yeah why not," Sahaira said looking sadly at her half eaten egg.

"Good," Kaylee grabbed Sahaira's wrist and ran out of the Great Hall. Well being pulled out she heard Emma say to her friend that she'd be back in a second and chased after them.

"Hey, you guys are leaving with out me?" Emma yelled as she chased after them.

Kaylee stopped in her tracks, "Of course not silly. We just wanted to be there early," she said with a look on her face that said: _Hurry the hell, up I need to go!_

Emma, who noted the look, took a step back. "Whoa, don't loose your head. It's just we don't have to be there till after our second class of the day."

"Exactly, and we have those two classes off for packing." Sahaira said taking the opportunity to take her hand out of Kaylee's death grip.

"Yeah and I don't know about you but I'm packed so I'm spending my time with Sahaira," Emma said with a swift nod.

"Fine! But we have to be in McGonagall's office by the begin of second period,"

"Three quarters of the way through," Sahaira said.

"Half way through," Kaylee said with a stubborn lip.

"Ok half way through," Sahaira threw her hands up in defeat.

"Ok so lets go outside." Emma said taking out her wand and putting a charm on her uniform to make in extra warm.

Kaylee and Sahaira did the same and the three headed outside just as the bell rang and hundreds of agitated Hogwarts students left the Great Hall prepared for another terrible Monday.

December 18 (McGonagall's office)

Kaylee, Sahaira and Emma sat on comfy chairs in the corner of the dusty room. They al had their eyes on the cat that was watching them from the desk on the other side of the room.

"He's late," Kaylee whispered into Emma's ear.

The cat was about to make a sound when suddenly there was a loud 'Pop' noise and a very scared looking Ginny Weasley appeared in the room.

Authors Notes: Why is Ginny there? Why does she look scared? I really don't know I just accidentally wrote Ginny Weasley instead of Harry Potter and I just thought it might be cool if I did that…yeah


	21. Bleeding from the Head

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is completely owned by JK Rowling-my hero

Previously on Did Somebody Say Dursley?:

"He's late," Kaylee whispered into Emma's ear.

The cat was about to make a sound when suddenly there was a loud 'Pop' noise and a very scared looking Ginny Weasley appeared in the room.

3 3

December 18th (At the Dursley home)

"I'm sorry uncle Harry I didn't mean to I've never ridden a broom before. Oh I am so stupid!" Harry Dursley said kneeling beside hi Harry Potter who was bleeding from the head and unconscious. "Mummy! Help!" Harry yelled running inside.

Petunia Dursley came out of the house and screamed at the sight. "What happened?"

3 3

December 18th (Hogwarts)

"Mommy!" Emma said jumping up.

"Hey Em," Ginny got down on one knee and gave her daughter a hug.

"Where's dad?" Emma said looking worried at her mother.

"He's at St. Mungo," there was a loud gasp from both Kaylee and Emma.

"What's St. Mungo?" Sahaira asked.

"It's a magical hospital. What has happened to Harry?" McGonagall said standing up.

"Harry, the Dursley's son-"

"My brother," Sahaira cut in.

"Yes your brother. Well Harry was teaching the little Harry how to play quidditch and the little Harry ran into Harry and Harry fell and he was bleeding from the head. It was nothing to serious; he should be home by now. Actually he went back to the Dursley's so that's were we're going, but first we are going to get my son from school."

"So Daddy's ok?" Emma said with a look of relief on her face.

"Yeah your dad is okay," Ginny said giving her daughter a reassuring hug.

"Good," Kaylee said patting Emma on the back.

"Is my brother okay?" Sahaira said.

"Yeah he's a little shaken up, but he'll be alright. I'm Ginny Weasley by the way never got the pleasure to meet you yet." Ginny took a step forward and held out her hand.

"Sahaira Dursley, it's very nice to meet you," Sahaira took her hand and shook it.

"Can we go?" Emma said wiping a solitary tear that had fallen silent down her cheek.

"Yeah, Professor I'll be seeing you," Ginny said nodding to McGonagall who nodded back.

"Are we flooing?" Kaylee asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said getting a container out of her bag. "7 Godric Hallow," She said holding out the container for everyone grab some.

Sahaira had only read about floo, she knew that you had to throw some powder in a fire and say some words, then step into it. She guessed she had to say '7 Godric Hallow' and step in the fire or was the other way? She decided to let someone go before her.

"I want to go first," Emma said stepping into the fire. Then she threw the powder into the flames and said very clearly, "Home," there was a loud noise and Emma was gone.

Kaylee went next doing to same but say "& Godric Hallows," instead of home.

"OK Sahaira now you," Ginny said with a smile.

Sahaira nodded and stepped into the green flame, she looked Ginny reassuringly in the eye and then threw the powder into the fire "7 Godric Hallow," And then she felt a slight tug. Before she knew it she was racing through the fireplace. She saw doorways and windows with lots people in them. Once she thought she saw her parents and Uncle Harry, but before she could get a good look she was half a mile away from the window. Then all of a sudden she shot out of a fireplace. She ended up in a very tidy living room. Were Kaylee and Emma and a boy a few years younger than her with red hair sat on a couch.

"Hey," Emma said casually. As though she was used to people shooting out of fireplaces.

"Hi," Sahaira said with a sigh brushing the soot off her clothes.

"Sahaira this is my brother Nathan," Emma said pointing at the little boy, "Nathan this is Sahaira,"

"HI" Nathan said rather loud.

"Hey," Sahaira smiled at him and he was so red that he could be easily mistaken for a tomato.

"Okay now we go to Dursley's,' Ginny said coming out of the fireplace.

"Why didn't Nathan just floo there?" Emma said taking some floo powder.

"That was the original plan, but I forgot to leave him floo powder." Ginny said said as Emma stepped into the fireplace.

"What's the address?"

"6 Evergreen Crescent,"

With that everyone was up the fireplace.


End file.
